


If I Wanted To...

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage - Held down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint shows Pietro the best way to forget a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wanted To...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nanaea for the Five Acts Fic Meme on Livejournal.

“ _Pietro!_ ” His name finally dragged him out of whatever rage had grabbed hold of him while he slept. He frowned and glanced around. Right… not his room. His frown grew a little more pronounced.

 

“Let go of me.”

 

“No.” Clint’s voice came out softer than Pietro was expecting. “Not until I’m sure you’re not going to flip out again.”

 

“I did _not_  flip out. And you must be perfectly aware by now that I am only allowing this because you seem so concerned. I could escape you. Easily.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Clint’s grip on his wrists tightened and Pietro—as much as he hated to admit it—felt his body react. It wasn’t a game they played often, and it was easier in his mind for him to restrain Barton but still, his body seemed more than willing to play along. “But five minutes ago, you started thrashing around like…”

 

Pietro knew what Clint was going to say. He’d been thrashing around like someone else was in control of him. A bit of a touchy subject for the speedster, to be sure. “I’m fine.”

 

“Good.” Clint leaned down without letting go of Pietro’s wrist. “You scared me.” He whispered against Pietro’s lips before kissing him softly. The kiss deepened faster than either of them seemed to expect. Pietro’s hips jerked up against Clint’s thigh and he couldn’t quite stop himself from moaning. Clint pulled back and stared at him. He tightened his grip again. Pietro’s eyes fluttered shut and another moan escaped. “You aren’t fighting me.”

 

“I’m still half asleep.”

 

“Bullshit.” Clint bent again and sucked hard on his neck. “What’s the fun if you aren’t fighting back a little?” His eyes sparkled when he leaned back again and he smirked. That smirk never meant anything good. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Pietro fought the shiver that threatened to work its way up his spine. “Maybe…” Clint drawled the word out as if he was trying to come up with some sort of devious plan. Pietro knew that whatever was going to happen, Clint already worked out how it was going to go. “Maybe I should just ride you until you scream my name.”

 

Pietro’s mouth went dry for a moment. “If I really wanted to—“

 

“You could get away from me. I know.” Clint nipped at his throat and Pietro groaned. “But you aren’t even putting up a fake fight, Speedy.” He chuckled against the crook of Pietro’s neck. “I wanna know that you want to turn the tables here. I wanna know that if I let go, you’d pin me and fuck me.” He bit down harder than Pietro was expecting and the speedster cried out. “I want you to fight me.”

 

Pietro lifted his head, claiming Clint’s lips in a bruising kiss. He concentrated on keeping up the tension in his arms without moving too quickly for Clint to keep up. It wasn’t that hard, really. After all, if not for his speed, Clint would most likely have at least a size advantage. Pietro moaned a moment later when Clint shifted his hands together, crossing his wrists and holding them above his head in one strong, calloused hand. “Better?” He couldn’t quite stop his voice from sounding breathy.

 

“Much.” Clint straddled his hips and pinned his legs together. “Now, what should I do with you?” The smirk reappeared and Pietro groaned. Clint’s free hand slid between them, grabbing hold of Pietro’s quickly stiffening cock and stroking it. Pietro bit his lip and nearly whimpered when the touch left.

 

Clint reached for the bottle of lube that still sat on his bedside table from earlier. The touch came back a few moments later; cooler, slicker. When it vanished again, Pietro fought Clint’s hold again. “Barton—“

 

“It’s okay.” Clint slowly settled over him, shuddering as he lowered himself onto Pietro’s cock. “Oh God… I’m still… <i>fuck</i>!” His grip on Pietro’s wrists tightened again.

 

Every instinct told Pietro to break his hold and grab his hips to at least slow him down before he did something stupid and hurt himself. The irony wasn’t lost on him, and given what they’d done earlier that night…

 

 Barton groaned; his head lolling back for a moment before Pietro was a deep as he could get. “I’m fine, Speedy.” He smirked again before lifting his hips.

 

His pace was agonizingly slow and again, Pietro fought the urge to slip past his grip and hold onto his hips to speed things up. His hips jerked and bucked but Barton, it seemed would not be rushed. Pietro realized that wasn’t a bad thing really. He watched every detail of the man above him. How his hair tumbled into his eyes as he leaned forward. How the muscles in his arm bunched and trembled as he fought to keep his hold on Pietro’s wrists. How the light caught the drop of moisture at the head of his cock. Pietro’s head fell back and he moaned loudly. “For God’s sake, Barton…” the words came out as a growl.

 

“No.” Clint smirked through the moans that left his mouth. His hips shifted and he cried out, obviously finding the angle he wanted. “Can’t you just be patient?”

 

Pietro pulled against Clint’s grip and groaned when he didn’t slip free the first time. “Let. Go.” He bit each word off.

 

“No.” Clint shivered as Pietro bucked up in response. “<i>Fuck</i>, you keep that up and I’ll be done by the time I start thinking of letting you go.” He laughed through a moan.

 

Pietro gritted his teeth. “I… damn it, Barton! I want to touch you!” The words came out angry. Clint of course, would know better. Pietro knew that he knew it was the closest thing to begging that Clint would ever get from him.

 

It seemed to be enough because Clint finally let go. Pietro had his arms around the other man and was kissing him hard before Clint had sat back up. “You stubborn bastard.”

 

They both moaned as Clint’s pace sped. “Yeah, tell me what an asshole I am later, okay?”

 

Pietro’s hands wandered slowly—for him anyway—until he finally wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock. The blond claimed his lips, feeding him every moan and curse that left him as his body tightened and he came hard, dragging Pietro over the edge with him.

 

He was cleaned up and back before Clint had regained enough energy to blink up at him and he was back in bed before Clint started talking. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“About the sex?” Pietro’s eyebrow crept up. “It was quite good. Well done.”

 

Clint let out a long suffering sigh. “No about… whatever that was earlier.”

 

Pietro frowned. Right… the nightmare. He’d forgotten. He’d thought that has been the point. “It was nothing.”

 

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

 

“It. Isn’t. Important.”

 

Clint stared at him for longer than Pietro was comfortable. Granted, that wasn’t very long but still he was resisting the urge to squirm by the time Clint spoke again. “Well… okay. I’d just like to know if I’m going to be holding you down again any time soon.”

 

Pietro smirked. “I thought you enjoyed it.”

 

“I did.” Clint smirked back. “Next time, I’m not waiting for you to freak out though.”

 

“I did _not_ freak out.”

 

“Good night, ‘Tro.”


End file.
